Acting as Ordered
by dunuelos
Summary: Following the lawsuit, Fraser must act in a certain way. When an incident occurs which goes against what he feel is proper, he decides to follow his orders despite his misgivings. This produces some interesting consquences.


A/N: This particular Due South one-shot came from … who knows? I really, really wanted to make it a bash fic but I am totally a Fraser/Thatcher shipper and I couldn't let her go down in flames. So I found a different antagonist: Henri Cloutier, Lead Counsel for the RCMP, who was a prick and a sexist according to what little we knew of in the show. Many people who used to write Due South fics also disliked him – no one ever made him a hero so I feel on safe ground.

The "Sampson" character was made up, though I used the real names for the FBI Director and RCMP Commissioner for that time period. Their behavior in this fic is completely the product of my own imagination and should not be construed as commentary or reflective of any relationship they may have had in real life.

* * *

Acting As Required

Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, was nervous as he approached the door to his superior's office, though as usual he hid this behind the proper mask he was trained to show in difficult situations. Stopping at the door, he sighed briefly before girding himself and then he raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in," the voice called out.

With proper bearing, he entered the office and came to attention before the desk of his superior. She looked up from the paperwork she had been reviewing and said, "Constable Fraser."

"Sir."

"What is it?"

This was it. "I came to speak to you of a matter which I encountered during the time I was out with Detective Vecchio last night."

Thatcher looked as though she wished to sigh but forged ahead. "Constable. Before you speak further I have a few questions."

"Sir?"

"This matter you wish to discuss: Does it involve criminal activity you observed?"

Considering this carefully he finally answered, "Not directly, though it does involve a criminal we, or should I say, I observed."

"I see." Her tone was wintry. "This individual you observed, were his crimes committed in Canada or anywhere where you, in your formal duties, would be responsible to act?"

Considering this once more he answered, "Not as such, no. Though I do believe that my position as a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police has direct bearing in that I would be required to assist local law enforcement if I encountered such an individual. Though I was off duty, such things do carry weight with me."

At that the Inspector did sigh. "You do remember the waivers you were asked to sign? The agreements that were made after the incident earlier this year?"

"Yes, Sir. Vividly."

"This waiver, does it not include the clause that any activities you engage in outside of your official duties at the consulate or in your position as Deputy Liaison shall be entirely your responsibility and that, as such, they shall not be considered a matter that the Canadian Government nor the RCMP shall hold any responsibilities for?"

"Yes, Sir."

She paused and then asked, "During this incident, were you wearing your uniform so that your actions might reflect directly upon the RCMP or the Canadian Government?"

He paused and then said, "Well, no Sir. Because of the requirements of that waiver I have been very careful in not traveling outside of the Canadian Consulate to the Local Precinct or any other place unless I am involved in matters which involve crimes committed on Canadian soil or against Canadian citizens. Because of this I was, in fact, wearing civilian dress."

"And when the authorities were alerted, as I am certain they had to be, did you identify yourself as a member of the RCMP?"

He almost sighed himself. "It is true that I did indentify myself as a member of the RCMP but I was very clear that I was involved in no activities involving my position here and that I was acting entirely in my role as a private citizen. Such were the instructions as given to me and as directed by RCMP Counsel Cloutier."

"And so the authorities were aware that they should treat you as a private citizen as regards any actions you took during your time away from your duties?"

"Yes, Sir. And I did provide a copy of the statement which absolves the RCMP of any involvement in my private activities as was required of me following the attempted lawsuit against the RCMP."

She nodded in satisfaction at that. He knew that was because orders on the matter had been made very clear. She then asked a question which she looked disdainful of asking. "Are there any possible financial involvements which would be different if this matter were deemed to be you acting as a member of the RCMP or as a private citizen?"

Benton once again almost sighed. "Yes, Inspector." At that her face closed off even as he spoke further. "As a personal preference, I would have preferred that it be dealt with as though I was a member of the RCMP but the waiver clearly specified that in such instances I should be considered a private individual and that any matters involving finance or cost are my responsibility alone, that I was to be considered 'on my own' if you will. The authorities, in fact, clarified that most clearly before telling me what financial aspects might be involved."

Thatcher actually sighed at that. "Well, in this case our orders are quite clear. Under no circumstances am I permitted to allow the Canadian government generally or the Consulate specifically to be involved in the matter. I cannot even accept a report which details your involvement as the matter has no bearing on the RCMP or the Canadian government. Do you understand, Constable?"

"Yes, Sir. Understood."

"Dismissed." However, before he could withdraw, she raised her hand to cause him to pause. He watched her reach down and press something. And then she lifted it up and placed it on the desk. He could now see it was a cassette recorder.

"Constable? I don't _like_ having to do this. I was given specific orders in how to deal with matters you involve yourself with outside of your duties. The RCMP cannot control you when you are not on duty. What you do with your private time is your business. But I was ordered to provide proof of how I dealt with you as regards this matter. I am to send this immediately to Counsel Cloutier as evidence of how the matter was dealt with." She paused and looked at him before she started moving around behind her desk.

"Do you know how annoying it is to sit here doing paperwork involving the costs of feeding trade representatives so that Canadian business is provided access to new markets and favorable position? I wear the same uniform as you when I am _allowed_ to," her disgust at that was obvious, "and I have just as much interest in being involved in _real_ police work. I have decorations the same as you. I have significant achievements as a real police officer, the same as you. Now I was posted here because I am good at my job and this is an important posting. And my one, true, secret joy in this job, listening to the sometimes ridiculous situations you get yourself involved with when you traipse around Chicago with your detective friend I am specifically barred from listening to anymore so as to protect the image and position of the RCMP."

At this point, Inspector Margaret "Meg" Thatcher was almost pacing with her annoyance. "Henri Cloutier is, for the lack of a more descriptive word, a _prick_. But he's tied my hand so thoroughly that I daren't do anything other than what I was ordered to do, what he manipulated my superiors into ordering me to do. And if I even hint that I disagree in any way, I have Ovitz who is more than willing to blab if such action might see him increase his influence in Ottawa and to get in with the 'good old boys' network that pervades government even to this day." She stopped and glanced at Fraser though she still seemed to be talking to herself somewhat. "That man a brown-nosing, opportunistic _yutz_ himself."

Benton Fraser was quite shocked as his normally oh-so-proper superior let loose with a torrent of annoyance and disgust very similar to what he often felt within himself but which proper decorum prevented him from ever saying. Even as she went on, his lips twitched in amusement as he let her unload all of her annoyance at once. But that twitch actually caused her to pause as a momentary look of horror crossed her face.

"Er. Constable? I hope that such things as I spoke of could be considered, er, private, and not for wide consumption among our colleagues and others outside of this room?" Her face showed a suppressed nervousness as she asked this.

Fraser's face took on a look of innocent confusion. "I'm sorry, Sir. I have no idea what you are speaking of as I distinctly remember being dismissed and anything spoken of after that were matters that I was not officially privy to and were the private matters of my superior officers insomuch as regulations and the rules of duty demand that any matter I might overhear are not to be brought up in any way to any one and gossip and innuendo which might result from any such conversations I might overhear would be considered in bad taste and possibly even illegal to engage in as this might reflect badly on my position as a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, my superiors, and even the Government of Canada. Sir."

Even as he spoke that extremely long-winded and overly proper-sounding sentence, Inspector Thatcher's nervousness disappeared and her face took on a look of suppressed amusement as he officially and no uncertain terms proved that he could, in fact, demonstrate discretion in the face of unfortunate utterings.

"Just so we're clear, Constable."

"Yes, Sir." And then Fraser's face took on a look of thought and he nervously reached up and pulled his ear as he considered what he was about to say. "Inspector? Are there matters that you will be involved with tonight in your duties as the Counsel of Canada of Chicago or your status as an Inspector of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police?"

Meg considered the question as asked and finally answered, "No. Not really. In fact after I have completed the reports that I am working on and packaging this tape and an additional report to be forwarded to Ottawa, I will be free of any known responsibilities until tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sir." He paused and worked out the wording. "Can I perhaps recommend a destination? There is a diner over on 28th and Buchanan which seems to be a place where a Canadian who is off duty might encounter other Canadians who are off duty. I do believe that if anyone were interested, two such individuals could, perhaps, speak of matters that have no bearing on official matters as might involve the Canadian Government or any of its institutions in any official capacity."

As Meg Thatcher worked through that long-winded sentence her small, hidden smile grew slightly larger. "I do believe I will take your advice under consideration. If that is all?"

"I do believe so, Sir."

"Before you go off I believe I have to say that you may be better at politically correct double-speak than even I am. It's quite impressive." Her amusement was obvious.

"Sir! There's no need to be insulting." The Inspector, he hoped, could see that he was not being serious. And he knew that this was so when she had to stifle a laugh in her hand.

Finally she quieted and said, "Very well, Constable. Off you go – you were dismissed a while ago if you recall."

"Yes, Sir. It is as you say."

Benton Fraser mused that his superior officer was far less opposed to him and his actions in Chicago than he had previously surmised. And with that came a relaxation from stress he hadn't even been aware he had been feeling.

* * *

It was two weeks later and the Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations was meeting with the Commissioner of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police to dispose of the matter of the terrorists taking over a train on American soil filled with Canadian Mounties that had been on a collision course for nuclear disaster. Disaster had only been averted by the quick thinking and brave actions of said Mounties and the two organizations had to speak to ensure all responses were coordinated between the two governments.

After the rather involved official meeting with aides and assistants and recorders and all additional accoutrements of officialdom, Commissioner Joseph Phillip Robert Murray invited Director Louis Freeh back to his office for a private word.

As the two entered the large office, the Commissioner spoke. "This is where they put me when they saddled me with this job. What do you think, Louie?"

The two men had worked together in the past, though it had been unofficial. "It's nicer than mine, Joey; a lot more wood and character than what I have back home."

The Commissioner grinned. "We're Canadians. We prefer a more natural environment. Your American offices have too much glass and metal. What would you like to drink?"

"Give me scotch. One cube," the Director said as he sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the area off to the side rather than at the desk.

The Commissioner came back to the seating area and handed over the drink even as he sat down with his own in the other chair. "Now why did you want a private talk? I know it wasn't to talk about old times."

After taking a sip of his scotch the Director said, "Well, this whole thing was a mess on my side. Your Mounties got all the glory. It's been hard to catch anyone's attention and spin a good image for our guys when everyone is 'oooh, those guys in red are so sexy. And that Inspector is hot. They look so good riding horses.'" The Director _tsked_ in disgust.

The Commissioner grinned at his old friend. "Can I help it if my people tend to have a certain aesthetic to them?"

The Director rolled his eyes as he took another sip. He set it down and said, "I suppose this is good payback on your side for the Sampson case."

The Commissioner was confused and it was obvious. "What do you mean?"

The Director looked at his old friend and said, "You know, the Oliver Sampson arrest last month."

The Commissioner said, "I read about it in a report. Your people caught Number 5 on your most wanted list. It even made the paper up here."

With annoyance the FBI Director said, "The Bureau doesn't number them – there is no Number 5. That numbering is the media not us. As far as the Bureau is concerned,– he was just one of the ten on the list." He then looked at the Commissioner with wide eyes. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" the Commissioner asked.

Instead of answering, Louis Freeh let loose with a long laugh. "Oh my god! This is too good!"

The Commissioner was getting annoyed. "What are you going on about?"

Freeh got a hold of himself. "I wondered why you didn't call me about it." He took a deep breath. "Did your report tell you where he was caught?"

Murray thought back. "I believe it was Chicago. Right near where my Mounties are posted, as a matter of fact."

"Yes, that's right," Freeh answered with a grin. "Actually, local law enforcement got a tip from a private citizen who recognized him from the list. They made the arrest and turned him over to the FBI immediately."

"That's what I read too."

Freeh's grin became wider as he said, "That private citizen? Let's just say that this train thing wasn't the first time I had the name Benton Fraser cross my desk."

Murray's eyes widened. "Do you mean to say that it was Constable Fraser who alerted the Chicago Police Department?"

"Yes, and assisted in capturing him when he put up a fight."

The Commissioner was confused. "Why didn't I get a report about it?"

"I can answer that."

"What?" Murray asked with annoyance.

"Your man wanted to take some kudos for the Mounties but he had a legal waiver he was made to sign which forced him to disavow any actions not directly involved with the Consulate or Canadian affairs. He could only have reported officially that the Mounties were involved if the situation involved Canadians or crimes against Canada. Your man Cloutier's orders were quite specific."

"Cloutier? Henri Cloutier, Counsel for the RCMP?" Murray asked with a certain annoyance.

"That's right. He was quite a bastard about it, or so my people told me. When it happened and your man tried to send up a report to your people here, his boss couldn't allow him to even tell her what the situation was. That's what the waiver demanded – he was a private citizen off duty and that's how he had to be treated." Freeh sighed. "Though that waiver cost me 200 thousand dollars – American."

"How is that the case?" Murray asked.

"You know that everyone on the most wanted list has a reward listed for their capture. Well, your man Fraser had been allowed to use his status as an RCMP officer when he lead Law Enforcement to the man, the reward wouldn't have necessarily had to be paid because police officers can't collect rewards for doing their job. But the local detective was quite adamant that because the man was acting as a private citizen and couldn't claim any involvement with his job, that the reward had to be paid out as required by the laws covering such things. And when my people tried to contact Cloutier to sort it out, he wouldn't even consider listening to details. As soon as 'Benton Fraser' and 'off-duty' was mentioned, he went into a spiel about how Fraser was on his own in such matters and that the Canadian Government was in no way involved. Fraser was to be treated as a private citizen as regards financial matters when not specifically involved with matters RCMP. We had to treat him as a private citizen."

Murray sighed. "Which meant you had to disburse the reward."

"Right. Your man wanted to refuse, but his friend in local law enforcement was adamant and even got a lawyer to prepare the form to ensure it went through. My legal department verified that we had to pay it. And because he's a Canadian whose legal address is officially on Canadian soil at the consulate and the money was paid on US soil, he doesn't even owe any taxes to either of our governments."

It was a loophole in US and Canadian tax laws that Canadian residential citizens who earned money in the US owed nothing on those monies to the Canadian government and a foreign individual who didn't have a US residence didn't have to pay money made on American soil to the US government. Over in Detroit, thousands of Canadians traveled across the border each day to take advantage of that loophole.

Murray sighed. "This whole thing is a mess."

Freeh shrugged. "Let's call it even. We got our coverage for our arrest of Sampson and you have your heroes from the train incident."

The two clicked glasses together and soon Freeh was on his way back to his hotel before leaving back to Washington.

Murray, however, was still annoyed that the RCMP received no recognition for their man's part in apprehending Sampson. He made a note for his secretary to retrieve the files for Benton Fraser, Margaret Thatcher, and Henri Cloutier.

* * *

Superintendent Charles "Charlie" Meers was not dressed in his uniform as he entered the Canadian Consulate in Chicago, Illinois, in the United States of America.

He walked up to the individual at the entrance and said, "Hello."

"How can I help you, Sir?" the man asked pleasantly.

"I would like to speak to Benton Fraser. Where could I find him?"

The man behind the desk asked, "Is this as regards a matter of Consulate business?"

Meers paused and then answered, "Not directly. I'm an old friend of his father's and wished to speak to him."

"Ah," the man answered. "Constable Fraser is currently off-duty, his watch having ended an hour ago. He doesn't have a personal phone number but when he is not here, he often can be found at the 27th Precinct of the Chicago Police Department. He has a friend there named Detective Raymond Vecchio. Would you like me to attempt to contact him there?"

Meers considered it but he also wanted to see personally the relationship between Fraser and the local police force that he had read reports about. "No. But I would appreciate directions as to how to reach the 27th Precinct from here."

The man quickly wrote down directions as though he had experience doing so. Just as those were being handed over, a woman came to the front area from deeper in the consulate.

Even as he looked up, the woman saw him and she immediately stopped in her tracks and snapped to attention. "Sir! Inspector Margaret Thatcher, RCMP, Liaison Officer and Acting Counsel for the Dominion of Canada, assigned to the Canadian Consulate at Chicago, Illinois, United States."

As soon as the boss started talking, the person at the desk also stood up as though for inspection.

Charlie Meers hid his smile as he said, "At ease, Inspector. I am not here in my official capacity. If anyone asks, I happen to be a man visiting the son of an old friend, Sergeant Robert Fraser. I would appreciate if my presence made it into no official report as I am officially on vacation which you could verify if you tried to contact me at my normal duty station."

Meg Thatcher had relaxed her stance as he spoke. In answer she said, "Of course, Sir. Superintendent." She paused and said, "As this isn't official what should I call you?"

He smiled and said, "My friends call me Charlie."

She flashed a brief smile and then said, "Of course, Sir. Er. Charlie. I'm Inspector Thatcher … Margaret. I mean, Meg. Er. How can we help you?" It was obvious she was a bit flustered at his unexpected appearance. He was aware that under almost any circumstances she was a professional and unflappable person, and he wasn't offended.

So with a smile he asked, "Are you near the end of your day?"

She paused as she considered that. "Office hours are coming to a close. I had finished all of my regular duties and was planning on leaving soon after official end of business."

He considered that. "Do you have any plans for the evening?"

"Yes, Sir. Well, nothing that can't be postponed. Though I would rather avoid it." She paused and then finally said, "Actually, Detective Vecchio's mother had invited me to dinner to celebrate the successful end to the incident on the train. As Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio enjoy a great personal friendship in addition to working together on cases involving Canada, she's unofficially adopted our Constable and was rather insistent that I attend. In the interest of good relations, I accepted the invitation."

Meers smiled with some delight at that. "Actually, that sounds fine with me. Benton was always a bit of a loner because of his postings and family history. It actually is somewhat of a relief that he has found people who have taken to him so well."

"Yes. The Vecchios certainly seem to have claimed him."

"Well, how long between the end of business and this dinner?"

"Three hours. Dinner is at 8:00. Mrs. Vecchio is serving her specialty lasagna."

Meers nodded. "If you're able to end a little bit early, I could use assistance with transportation to this precinct where this gentleman said I could most likely find Constable Fraser."

The Inspector paused and said, "We can take my car." She looked at the man at the desk. "Take messages for any calls which I might receive, though I am not expecting any. If it is urgent, you do have my cellular number."

"Yes, Inspector."

"Very well." She turned to Meers. "Give me five minutes and I can drive you there."

"Very good. Thank you, Meg."

Soon they were on their way over.

* * *

Inspector Thatcher was a bit nervous as she drove over to the 27th Precinct. It was a road she had traveled more than once in dealing with situations her junior officer had been involved in.

The man with her was one of 56 Chief Superintendents with the RCMP and was very well regarded throughout the service. He had come up through the ranks and served in places far and wide. His decorations were extensive. The only reason he hadn't been promoted to one of the 32 Assistant Commissioner positions was that he was non-political and had no interest in that aspect of the job.

But she was well aware that his word alone could make or break a career.

She was uncertain as to his true reason for appearing at this time. From all she could gather, their successful arrest of Bolt and the RCMP averting nuclear disaster was very well considered. The RCMP's image was enhanced and commendations were provided all around.

Her indiscretion on the train with Constable Fraser was a matter of concern for two reasons: Since Cloutier's maneuvering had pushed her patience over the edge and she had revealed her true feelings on the things to Constable Fraser, they had enjoyed a much less stressful relationship on the whole. As long as she officially and in front of witnesses kept the matters entirely away from the record, they had reached a personal détente and she could still unofficially spend time hearing a far more personal explanation as to the shenanigans he involved himself with. She was living somewhat vicariously by listening, but she was also often thoroughly amused.

Constable Benton Fraser often got into some rather bizarre circumstances which just didn't fit neatly into a report.

That had led to their … contact … on top of the train. His very actions to extricate themselves from the situation had hit several erogenous zones on her body. Coupled with her momentary grief at his possible loss, sudden relief at his sudden reappearance, and the overall emotional circumstance, her mask had cracked and she – and he – had momentarily acted on their growing attraction.

Immediately regretting it and knowing how much damage Cloutier could cause if word got back, she had ordered him to forget. She was aware he was finding if difficult to do this.

She wasn't having an easy time of it either. He was too unintentionally adorable for his own good, though she hesitated to actually describe it in that manner out loud, especially where just anyone could hear.

She had been momentarily worried that Sergeant Frobisher might speak unwisely in the wrong place on what little he had observed, but her worry in that regard was actually quite minimal: Men with Frobisher's experience did not last so long by being indiscrete.

However, the sudden arrival of Chief Superintendent Meers, no matter how unofficial, was now of great concern to her.

Arriving at the precinct, she parked in the area normally reserved for senior officers to use when visiting. It had been an allowance indicating respect for her position and the close relationship shared due to Constable Fraser's antics.

Upon entering, she was greeted by the front desk sergeant respectfully and allowed in with no further pause. After leading the Superintendent to the second floor, they entered the room which contained the detective squad.

The Civilian Aide saw her and said loudly, "Inspector Thatcher!"

Suddenly everyone in the room paused and then one of the detectives present actually started applauding. Soon the room followed. Words of encouragement as regards the train incident were sounded and, with some embarrassment, she attempted to thank them and get them to stop.

Suddenly a voice sounded, "Okay people." Everyone stopped. "Yes. Congratulations Inspector for a fine job on the train. Now. Get back to work people!"

Charlie Meers was quite surprised at the greeting he had observed the RCMP Inspector enjoyed. The man who had stopped it stepped forward. "Inspector Thatcher. I was not aware that you planned on visiting today."

"No, Leftenant Welsh. This was a surprise." She paused and motioned to the man with her, "This is …."

Meers interrupted her and said, "I'm Charlie, an old Mountie who was a friend to Constable Frasier's father, Bob Fraser." He looked around. "Is the Constable around?"

"Actually, no. He and Detective Vecchio are picking up a perpetrator. As the man also does have some outstanding warrants in Canada, this could be classed as a part of his Deputy Liaison duties." Welsh turned and, seeing everyone busy, said, "I'm Detective Harding Welsh, Vecchio's CO. They'll be back soon. Would you like to wait in my office?"

"Thank you, that would be nice."

The man led them to his office and sat them down. "What brings you to Chicago, Charlie?"

The Superintendent wasn't forthcoming to the Leftenant either. "I took a few days off to come see Benton after I heard about the train. I haven't talked to him since his posting here and I wanted to see how he was doing." Meers paused and then said, "How _is_ he doing? I heard he worked with your people often."

Welsh nodded. "He seems to be doing well. Between you and me, I can't believe the things that he sometimes gets into with Vecchio, but I can't complain about the results. Your Constable is good. He comes across as innocent but I think that's an act. He has the annoying habit of seeing things other people miss and making guesses that are usually right. He does tend to make it interesting around here." Welsh smiled in amusement.

"Really? How's that?" Meers asked with curiosity.

He paused and said, "Please don't be offended, Inspector. We're all cops and what I say should be understood in that context. Instead of titles, how 'bout we use names. I'm Harding. We can keep this from breaking down into official politics."

"That's fine. I'm Meg for this. You've met Charlie." She didn't know why Meers wanted it this way, but she would back him up.

Welsh nodded. "Anyway, since the Constable started working with Vecchio, the squad tends to be more civil with their language. He's so polite it seems even worse to curse and make a scene. So that makes it a bit nice that he's here."

"He's always been like that, quite proper," Meers said with a smile. "His father was like that as well."

"Well, it's nice to see, even if sometimes it's me that wants to curse him out. He and Vecchio usually run into strange things. Since the Constable's been around, other precincts usually send over the cases that involve Canadians in any way. With his position, it makes it easier to chase down information from the North when needed without going through all the hoops we used to have to go through as Americans looking for information on Canadians or crimes in Canada. Which means we do more business with the Consulate than we used to."

Thatcher said, "It is true that Ottawa has noted a distinct increase in extradition from Chicago and cooperation with the RCMP in the last two years."

"Chalk that up to the Constable hanging out here with Vecchio. And while it might not be polite, it kind of burns my britches a bit with how that Mountie Lawyer …"

"Cloutier?" she asked.

"Yeah. That guy. The way he forced Constable Frasier on his own when it doesn't involve the Consulate ... he's a good cop and I always thought that good cops should be backed up by their bosses. When I can, I treat him as one of mine. I might lose my hair faster but I wouldn't mind a squad full of Frasers. Our arrests are up and our conviction rate has risen. That's one reason my boss let's the occasional mess that those two cause slide. It pisses them off in the middle of the moment's drama, but when report time comes up, it makes the squad and the bosses look good. Which is always a plus when it comes to dealing with the politicians and budget negotiation."

Meers nodded. "We're not always that fond of Cloutier either, if we're speaking unofficially. He's the kind of lawyer that gives them their sterling reputation." The ironic tone was obvious.

"He was a sleaze ball, that's for certain. A polite sleaze ball, because he's Canadian, but a sleaze ball nonetheless."

"But otherwise Constable Fraser fits in around here? We were worried when he came down."

Welsh sat back in his chair in a relaxed position. "Well, he can be a bit of an odd duck. But overall, I'd say he's a credit to your organization. When he's with the cops, people will open up a bit more than we're used to seeing. He comes across as earnest and then he backs it up with his actions. He's a good influence in the neighborhood, he's a positive influence in the squad room, and he's a asset with our police relations. I'd say he's a great fit."

Meers actually looked quite relieved. "We were worried for a number of reasons when he came down. In the past the largest place he ever worked was Moosejaw and he couldn't adapt to city life. It didn't help that no one else wanted him because he turned in one of his own when he got Gerard locked up."

Welsh was annoyed with that and it showed. "The man got his father killed. His father was one of yours too. Wouldn't you have rather Fraser just hunted him down and killed him to keep it quiet?"

"No," Meers admitted. "It ended up the way it had to be."

"That's right. I hate the idea of a cop turning in another cop just as much – it goes against the trust we need when we're out there on the street. But the rules all change when it comes to a cop killing one of their own, especially if the cop who died was from a family of cops. If it was me, I'd much rather work with Fraser, who blew the whistle, than Gerard, who got caught."

"Me too. I told him when he was sent down that it wasn't right. I think part of it was he embarrassed the government at the same time by uncovering corruption in a public works project. That was the thing that really upset the bosses."

"Cha," Welsh sounded. "Politicians. Too easy for the corrupt ones to give good cops a bad rep if it helps them get over. That's just another reason for bosses to back the good ones up to the hilt if you ask me."

Thatcher saw action through the window. "Er. Charlie? That's Constable Fraser with Detective Vecchio. They've just arrived with a suspect in hand."

Meers looked and saw that this was the case. He stood up. "Thank you, Leftenant. Your observations were quite enlightening." He held out his hand.

Welsh shook the offered hand. "It was nice to meet you. What's your job anyway? Where are you posted?"

Meers looked over at Thatcher and then back. "Actually, I'm a Chief Superintendent Charles Meers of the RCMP. I normally work out of Ottawa."

Welch looked at Thatcher with a curious look for clarity. "It's close to what you would call a Police Captain – maybe even a big city Police Commissioner. He is in charge of a significant number of posts over a large area of Canada."

Welsh's eyes widened at that. "I wasn't aware."

Meers chuckled. "You weren't expected to. I really am officially on personal time and have come down to check in on the son of an old friend. I am glad to hear that Constable Fraser has comported himself so well. It eases my mind greatly."

"I'm glad to hear that." Welsh looked and saw that Vecchio had put the perp in the holding cell and had returned to his desk with Fraser. "Cover your ears and watch this," he said with amusement as he walked to the door.

Meers and Thatcher looked at each other and did as asked. Welsh raised his voice. "VECCHIO. Get yourself over here and bring the Constable with you!"

Vecchio had jumped up upon hearing his voice. Meers and Thatcher could see the man nervously begin to come over. Fraser followed adroitly.

As the two entered the room, Vecchio paused as he saw that there were others there. "Inspector! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Vecchio's voice showed his surprise.

"Yes, Detective." She looked at Fraser who had come to a strict attention. "At ease, Constable. This isn't an official visit." Her tone had some amusement.

Welsh's amusement was obvious as he said, "Relax, Vecchio. Neither of you are in any trouble. I just wanted to see you jump. This is Charlie, an old friend of Fraser's father who took a few personal days and came down to visit and check in on him. Even the Inspector isn't here on an official basis."

Thatcher said, "That's true. I offered … er, Charlie, a ride over as I had finished my own duties for the day. Though Constable Fraser, I was informed that this arrest does involve your official position?"

"Yes, Sir. The gentleman in question has committed numerous felonies here as well as in Canada. I had planned on submitting a report in the morning so that proper forms could be filled out once the American justice system is finished sufficiently so that he can be properly extradited to Canada."

"That's fine, Constable. You may complete the report in the morning when you are on duty as you had planned. We both still are expected by Mrs. Vecchio at 8:00, if I am correct."

Vecchio realized that this was unofficial and immediately relaxed. "Yea. She's been looking forward to feeding you. She says you're too skinny, just like Benton, and she needs to feed you up."

Thatcher blushed. "That's fine."

Vecchio immediately turned to Fraser. "Is it true? Is this an old friend of your dad's?"

"Yes. He and my father served together many years in fact. He was one of my supporters during the incident which saw me sent here."

"That's good! I'll call Ma and tell her to expect another guest. I'm sure she'd love to have you." He stepped forward and thrust out his hand. "You're Charlie? I'm Ray. Benny here is my best friend as well as my unofficial partner. Any friend of his is a friend of mine."

Meers was obviously amused as he shook the man's hand. "I'm glad to hear that and that Benton is making friends. I always wanted to see him happy."

"Yeah. He's friends with most everyone around here – freaks them out a bit at times, but we love him. My sister can try to be a bit _too_ friendly, but Benny's been slippery enough to avoid getting caught."

Welsh interrupted. "This is all nice, but you guys need to finish up the collar. I want to see it on my desk before you leave and it better be right or you'll be writing traffic tickets and I'll ask the Inspector here to put the Constable on sentry duty from now until the new millennium. Are we clear?"

Ray stood up straight. "Yes, sir!" He left immediately.

"Yes, Leftenant. We shall complete the reports post haste."

"Carry on, Constable."

Fraser left to go work with Vecchio to complete the reports.

Meers looked over at Welsh who said, "Sometimes the only way to keep them in line is to threaten them with a duty worse than death. It makes them hop too when you bark an order." He grinned. "American cops understand the concept of the velvet-covered fist quite well."

"I see. Canadians are usually easier to handle, but it works well with them too. I'm certain Meg here has used such a threat a time or two in her past."

She almost blushed as she said, "Once or twice."

"Anyway, I have to get back to work. You're free to wait in the break room until those two are done with the arrest. It's been nice meeting you, Charlie."

"You too, Harding."

"Inspector."

"Leftenant."

* * *

It took until 6:30 but the report had been completed and the two had been made free to leave.

Fraser had chosen not to inform his partner as regards Chief Superintendent Meers' true position because he was well aware that such would cause friction and exaggerated propriety. And it was true that the man was an old friend of his father's. If he said he was on leave, he would take the man at his word.

Besides, he was one of few who had openly supported him in the whole situation and therefore, he was trusted far more than any other senior officer of the RCMP.

There was only a brief time where the three RCMP officers could talk outside of the hearing of the Americans. This was outside of the Vecchio home.

Constable Fraser knew that it was still half an hour before the scheduled meal and he had asked Ray to leave them to talk privately and to allow Ma Vecchio more time to prepare things as she wanted them.

Ray nodded and said, "When you're ready, come on in. Don't even knock – you're family and knocking will tell Ma you don't consider us family. And you know how that would make Ma feel."

"Yes, Ray. We will be in soon." However, their plans were thwarted momentarily when Ray's nephews and nieces saw them outside.

A young voice interrupted them with a shout of, "Uncle Benny!"

Soon three youngsters were racing out of the house and Ray was heard muttering, "Oh, Jeez."

"Uncle Benny! You came." The oldest boy stopped nearby instead of throwing himself at the Mountie. "Grandma said you were bringing your boss, the nice lady called Ms. Meg." He looked at Thatcher. "Are you Ms. Meg?"

Benny answered, "Yes. This is my superior, Inspector Margaret Thatcher. Though I suppose that you may refer to her as Ms. Thatcher or Ms. Meg, if she approves."

Thatcher had gathered herself and said, "Yes. I am Ms. Meg. It's nice to meet you. And your names?"

The children each called out their names and then Antonio asked, "Who's that?"

Meers answered for himself. "I'm Charlie, an old friend of your Uncle Benny's father."

"Wow. You're old!" one of the girls said. "But you're nice. Do you want to come in and play before dinner?"

Meers laughed even as Fraser got embarrassed. "I'm sorry. But Charlie, Meg and I need to talk before we come in. Go inside and get ready for dinner. We maybe able to play a game later."

"Okay!" The girl threw herself into Fraser for a quick hug before rushing inside with the other kids. Ray followed them in.

Meers, still amused, said, "They seem quite taken with you."

"Yes, Sir. Ma Vecchio has claimed me as family and thus has spoken. As far as the Vecchios are concerned, her words are as law."

"It's good to see. It does my heart good that you aren't keeping yourself separate."

"If I may ask, Chief Superintendent Meers, why are you here?" He had been worried as soon as he saw the man.

Meers smirked and said, "None of that. Officially, I'm here as Charlie, an old friend of your father." He looked around and saw that no one was nearby. "Unofficially, I was asked to come down after the whole mess about the Sampson case."

"Ah," Fraser replied.

Thatcher, who had learned of it after she had already sent the report, nodded as well. "Sir, I did not approve of what was required of me. If my hands had not been tied, the RCMP would have achieved positive press for Constable Fraser's involvement. But I was not allowed to even speak to him of it."

"I know," Meers said. "I heard the tape which Cloutier provided as well as the waivers he forced you both to sign. The first we heard of it was the Director of the FBI mentioning it to Commissioner Murray after the train incident."

Fraser could only say, "Oh, dear."

"That just about sums it up. The Commissioner was not happy and instigated a discrete review of the matter. He was not happy with what he found."

Fraser asked, "Should I or the Inspector be worried as to our positions?"

Meers chuckled. "No. Through judicious use of resources – the Commissioner getting 'an old friend' to get him slightly inebriated and asking him about it – and after reviewing all files that were available, we figured out that it was Henri Cloutier's screw up and that you had no real recourse other than to act as you did. The FBI Director even told the Commissioner that you had wished to claim credit for the RCMP but were prevented. And then there was the matter of the reward."

Thatcher asked, "Reward? What's this about?"

Fraser sighed. "As I was forced to act as a private individual, I had to accept the reward that had been posted for information leading to the arrest of the man. It was a significant amount. And though I attempted to refuse, others prevented me. I have not even deposited the check yet because I do not wish to do anything which reflects poorly on the RCMP and something about accepting monetary reward sits poorly with me."

Thatcher asked, "How much is the check for?"

Meers answered. "200 thousand – American."

Thatcher's eyes widened. "That's a large reward."

"Sampson was on the most wanted list. There is a large reward for anyone on that list." Meers turned to Fraser. "As far as the RCMP is concerned legally, it has nothing to do with us. Deposit it and report it, as you would any source of outside income. However, the fact that money was involved did cause us to review your file as regards your pay."

"Oh?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. We saw that your pay had been docked for damages created when you arrested Gerard. The Commissioner was not happy when he found out. He ordered that in exchange for a note in your file clearing you of any wrongdoing in accepting the reward, that he would not bring up on charges the officers who were causing your pay to be unfairly cut. Neither would be force the RCMP to pay back those monies. As long as you accept the reward and then sign a waiver stating that there are no past monies due to or from you for matters of the past and formally accept and report the reward, you will be receiving the full amount that you should be due for a man with your rank, record, and number of years of service. I think you'll be pleased."

Fraser considered that. "In truth, it would be good to put it all behind me. My docked pay has caused me some difficulties."

"I'm sure it has. Which brings me to the next point: You're exile is over. Your involvement with the capture of Bolt as well as saving Chicago has pushed the ill will in your direction out of consideration. If you eventually wish to transfer back to a post more comfortable, it would not be summarily denied. Though I hope that you do not do this."

Fraser looked at him curiously even as Thatcher got a little worried. "Sir?" he asked Meers

Meers smiled. "You've made a place here. You have people who love you." He motioned toward the house. "I spoke to Leftenant Welsh, who at the time was only told I was an old friend of your father and not my true rank. He has only good things to say about you and what you have brought to the area. It sounds as if you are almost single-handedly improving the image of Canada and the RCMP with the Americans, which is something that those in Ottawa will look on quite favorably."

"Sir!" he protested. "It has not been single-handed. Without the support and direction of Inspector Thatcher, I would not be able to act as I have to enhance the reputation of the RCMP in these environs. I will not allow her part to be overlooked." His annoyance was obvious.

Meers looked over at Thatcher who looked shocked at the support. He chuckled. "I'll make that clear in my report. Nevertheless, you have been a positive influence. This brings me to what is happening as a result. First, neither of you need worry about Henri Cloutier anymore. By the time I return to Ottawa, he will either be posted to the outer edges of Mongolia or in private practice and have no more influence with the leadership of the RCMP. His glee in causing you both difficulty did not endear him to those who in charge."

Thatcher looked relieved though she tried to hide it. "That is … quite acceptable. Our relationship has not always been positive." She was trying to be diplomatic.

"Yes, well it was quite telling when I visited the American police station. The Lieutenant spoke of Constable Fraser in glowing terms; you, Inspector Thatcher, were received with a standing ovation; and the only thing that was said about Cloutier was that he was a polite sleaze ball. Independent observation can be quite telling."

Fraser looked at Thatcher. "An ovation, sir?"

Thatcher blushed a bit. "It was my first visit since the train incident. The Detectives were just showing their approval for our successfully resolving it."

Meers continued, "Expect an official order reversing Mr. Cloutier's actions. You will have to sign a waiver voiding the earlier waiver and returning things to status quo, but things will return to what they were before his involvement."

Fraser looked relieved. "I am very glad to hear that, Sir."

"Now. One more thing. I have made my own observations and spoken discretely with Sergeant Frobisher. I believe I need to bring some things to your attention."

"Sir?" the two subordinates sounded together.

He grinned. "I would like to point out that legally, as far as the RCMP is concerned, Fraternization is specifically defined as relationships with criminals, agents of foreign governments, or with those people who might reflect poorly on the image of the RCMP. While relationships between superiors and subordinates are frowned upon, they are not, in fact, illegal. Such a relationship would require a more specific report than would normally be required of an RCMP member. It would be considered a classified, personnel report. Such a report must make clear that any relationship shall in no way be a detriment to good order and discipline.

"The junior officer must make it clear that this relationship was at their instigation as the other direction would open a claim of sexual harassment or concerns that special favor was involved. Subsequent, regular, and confidential reports would have to be submitted to ensure that there can be no subsequent claim of a threat to good order and discipline, harassment, or special favors.

"Such a relationship must be maintained with discretion and there can be no circumstance where anyone could validly report as having witnessed it culminating within your duty station." He paused and said, "That means no fooling around at work or during working hours."

He looked at them both. Both were looking at him with shocked looks. "As a Chief Superintendent of the RCMP, that is all I have to say on that matter. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" both stood at attention and sound that answer clearly.

"Now. As an old friend of your father's Benton, and because he isn't here to give you this advice, all I have to say is: Kiss her, Ben. Because if you let her go, you are a fool and an idiot. And your grandparents didn't raise you a fool _or_ an idiot."

Meers motioned toward Thatcher and stepped back, waiting expectantly.

Fraser looked over at Thatcher who looked torn between propriety and interest. He carefully stepped up to her and paused, looking into her eyes. "Well?" she finally asked.

At that Fraser stepped in and gave her a kiss. At first he intended to make it brief but soon he forgot that in the moment.

Meers finally became embarrassed and cleared his throat. The two jumped back. "I suppose it is best that the matter was clarified now before anyone could get themselves in trouble."

"Yes, Sir." Thatcher said, Fraser nodding in agreement.

Meers grinned. "Remember, right now it's Charlie." He looked toward the house and saw the little faces looking out the windows at them. "I think it's time to go inside for dinner."

* * *

Charlie Meers actually thoroughly enjoyed the dinner at the Vecchio home. It was obvious that Benton was treated as another member of the family and that, despite the disappointment of one of the detective's sisters, his decision to pursue a relationship with Meg Thatcher was looked upon with approval.

Ma Vecchio had immediately adopted the woman as well.

After dinner he found he couldn't escape the attention of the children in the house and soon became involved with playing games with the younger nephew – he hadn't played go fish since his own son had been a small boy. He was amused when Meg was soon enduring young girls putting colorful barrettes into her hair and helping them braid their hair. Benton was shanghaied to help the oldest boy with math homework.

By 9:30, however, the children were being sent off to bed and the visitors were getting themselves extracted. Meg Thatcher was forced to take leftover lasagna.

* * *

The three RCMP officers and Ray Vecchio found themselves outside. Meers said, "You have a wonderful family, Ray. And I see that they've claimed Benton here quite thoroughly."

Ray grinned. "He's family. Besides, Antonio knows that he understands English homework much better than me or his father." He turned to Thatcher. "And now Ma's gonna want you to come with Benny every week."

Thatcher sighed. "We'll see. She's a wonderful woman, though for some reason it is hard to say no to her." She raised the lasagna to demonstrate.

"That's Ma for you. Anyway: Who's taking who where?"

Meers said, "I am only here for a couple of days. I took a motel room near the airport. I could use transportation back, though I could also take a taxi. Benton needs to be taken back to his home. But, Benton, can you take some time tomorrow to show me around some of the sights?"

"I would have to request such from my superior officer." He turned. "Inspector? May I request personal time tomorrow? I have a friend who has unexpectedly arrived."

Thatcher smirked as she said, "Constable. Your duties come first. If your friend had wanted to take up your entire day, he should have informed you he was coming so that you could make arrangements. As it is, your report on your arrest must be turned in and you have sentry duty until twelve o'clock. After that, you may take some time for whatever personal business. Expect to replace such time as you miss on Saturday – I will require assistance with an event at the Consulate."

"Understood."

"And another thing."

"Sir?" he asked.

"I have been reliably informed that you plan to involve yourself in a personal relationship and as Liaison Officer I refuse to allow my subordinate to besmirch the image of the consulate by engaging in activities at the consulate with some floozy which might reflect poorly upon the good reputation of the Canadian government. What you do outside of the consulate is no concern for me as the Liaison Officer as long as you do not allow such activities to reflect poorly upon your position or the RCMP. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Ray Vecchio was looking at the two in shock even as Meers was watching with a quiet smile. "Wait! Aren't _you_ the floozy? Isn't that what I heard earlier?"

Thatcher gave him one of her wintry looks even as Fraser said, "Ray. The Inspector is acting quite properly in ensuring that the image of the RCMP and the Canadian Government is protected. Regulations are quite precise and it would be remiss of her not to ensure that her subordinates are acting in the best interests of such. A senior officer being at hand, he could testify as a witness that the Inspector is dealing with her command with proper decorum and propriety in respect to the Regulations of the RCMP and the laws of the Dominion of Canada."

Ray looked at Meers and said, "Senior Officer?"

Meers said. "Guilty as charged. Chief Superintendent Charles Meers, Royal Canadian Mounted Police: At your service."

Ray looked at him with wide eyes. He then said, "I'll never get you Canadians." He looked around. "Who's taking who? We got Benny who needs to go back to his place and Charlie who needs to go to the motel."

"Why don't you take me to the motel? Meg and Benton can," he paused, "discuss whatever they want to discuss which is completely outside of their duties at the consulate."

It was quickly agreed and the two cars were soon traveling away from the Vecchio home.

It could be commented upon but it wasn't that Constable Benton Frasier did not get home until much later that evening.


End file.
